


Pirates? Pirates.

by TheLaziestMotherfucker



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Bombs, F/M, M/M, Pirates, Trees, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaziestMotherfucker/pseuds/TheLaziestMotherfucker
Summary: The gang lands on a beach.





	Pirates? Pirates.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL I HAD THIS IN MY NOTES SINCE MARCH AND I FORGOT ABOUT IT
> 
> Here is this thing I wrote. It's like my Narnia fanfic but it's waayyyyy unfinished.

Ram hacked and coughed on the beach of the shore. Had he not been coughing his brains, he might’ve wondered how the hell he ended up on the shore of a beach, but he needed to fucking breathe for a moment. He cleared his throat and rolled over onto his back. His chest rose and collapsed as he heaved in and out. In a haze, he glanced over to his sides, finding everyone in the same state. 

“Are you okay?” He asked in-between breaths. 

“Yeah,” April said, grabbing at her chest. 

“Ugh,” Groaned Tanya. 

“We’re okay,” Matteusz answered for him and Charlie. 

Quill didn’t say anything. She probably just rolled her eyes. She usually didn’t acknowledge Ram’s presence. Well…No, Ram couldn’t really recall a time where she cared. 

Everyone was silent. The hacking was done, now it was only breathing. Ram felt like he had swallowed the entire ocean. He didn’t, but his head, his lungs and his nostrils were burning. He looked up at the bright sky. The hell, Ram thought. Why was the sun shining? They’re from Shoreditch, it’s never sunny. Plus, it was just literally raining a moment ago. Now his sense were coming back. HIs hands clenched around the sand beneath him. He rolled back over onto the his stomach and looked at the sand. Right….sand. That’s something…Yeah, that’s not something they see hardly at all.

“Guys,” He said slowly, not quite wanting to speak yet. “Where are we?”

Everyone else, slowly and weakly, sat up and looked around. Ram looked over his shoulder at the ocean. There was a ship, with a black flag sailing high in the sky. Ram squinted his eyes, trying to make out the symbol that was on it. The symbol was white, he could see that, but he couldn’t make it out. 

“I suppose it’s too obvious to say we’re on a beach,” Charlie spoke up. Everyone looked over to him and he had a really small, almost nervous but amused, smile tugging on the corner of his lips. 

Ram rolled his eyes, but he wasn’t really irritated. This was Charlie’s take of a joke. At any other point, Ram would probably find it amusing, but now wasn’t the right time. Maybe he was trying to lighten the mood. Either way it didn’t matter. They were stuck on a beach and there was a kinda creepy boat sailing towards their way. 

Tanya was the first to stand up, then the rest of them did the same. The all wiped and brushed at their clothes and skin, trying to rid themselves of the sand and seaweed that was sticking to their bodies. Ram liked swimming, and he typically loved the ocean, but he hated seaweed. The feeling of it between his fingers and on his skin always weirded him out. 

He looked over to check on everyone. Matteusz was picking seaweed out of Charlie’s hair. Ram winced as he realized that he probably had some in his hair as well, except it won’t be as easy to pick it out. Charlie and Quill had blonde hair, it was easy to see green against it, not so much for the rest of them. 

“Do you,” Tanya cleared her throat, walking to Ram. She stood by his side and stared up at the sky. “Do you think we fell through?”

“What, the bunghole?” April asked, nose scrunching up. Tanya nodded her head. Ram shrugged his shoulders. “Is that even possible?”

Before anyone had the chance to even think about the question, there was a whistling sound for a brief second, which was quickly followed by sand exploding into the air. They fell back down, but quickly, they picked themselves back up. Without even thinking about it - in all honesty they didn’t need think about it anymore - they ran. 

They ran into a large body of palm trees. Good, they won’t be as noticeable in there. Quill led them with April and Tanya following close behind, and Charlie and Matteusz was close behind Ram. They heard the whistling and sounds of bombs from behind. A few went past the shore, crashing into the palm trees. They all yelled and ducked their heads, and they kept running.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I hope that was fun to read


End file.
